Equestria Girls Ultradimensional
by Spero Tenebris
Summary: Un nuevo chico llega a Canterlot High con el propósito de tener una vida como una persona cualquiera, lo cual no le sera para nada fácil ya que tiene que estar alerta de que personas no deseadas lleguen a ese mundo eso sin mencionar que tiene que aprender a manejar bien sus habilidades.
1. Presentaciones

Presentaciones.

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana en la ciudad de Canterlot, a esas horas la mayoría de las personas de esa ciudad estaban dormidas, a excepción de dos, ya que en medio de un parque se podía ver a un niño pequeño de alrededor de 9 años, su piel era color rojo, su pelo era de color plateado y sus ojos eran de color negro, vestía un short color café y una playera de color negra se podía apreciar que su ropa estaba en muy mal estado ya que estaba rota y muy sucia y llevaba puesto un anillo de color plateado con una piedra azul en su mano derecha en el dedo anular (para quienes no sepan cual sea es el que está al lado del dedo chiquito o meñique).

Delante de ese niño estaba un adulto de piel gris, pelo corto color negro y de ojos verdes, este vestía un pants color negro y una camisa de tirantes de color blanco y llevaba puesto unos guaraches de color negro.

El hombre estaba viendo al niño con una expresión seria mientras que el niño lo veía con una de enojo.

Tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? -le pregunto el hombre al niño aun con su mirada seria.

Y a ti que te importa anciano.- le contesto enojado el niño.

Por favor anciano ¿yo?, si apenas tengo 25 años. –dijo el hombre riéndose un poco.

Bueno entonces contéstame no eres de por aquí verdad, y no intentes mentirme porque puedo sentir que tu energía es diferente a la de todos los que hay en la cuidad. –le dijo serio.

Si no soy de por aquí, pero eso a ti que te importa. – le contesto el niño enojado.

¿De dónde eres?- le pregunto el hombre curioso.

De otro lugar muy lejano. –le contesto el niño aun enojado.

Dime ¿acaso vienes de otra dimensión? –le pregunto el hombre curioso.

¿Cómo sabes eso? –le contesto el niño sorprendido.

Ya te lo dije tu energía es muy diferente a la de todas las personas que hay en esta ciudad, además tuve mis sospechas cuando hiciste que la entrada de mi casa se empezara a quemar. –le dijo el hombre.

Ahhhhh ya veo. –dijo el niño. Si soy de otra dimensión, pero eso a ti que te importa. – le dijo el niño enojado.

Veras la razón por la que me importa es porque…. Yo también vengo de otra dimensión. –le contesto el hombre serio.

El niño se quedo callado cuando el sujeto que estaba delante de el le dijo eso.

Me estas tomando el pelo ¿verdad? –le dijo el niño sin creerse lo que le dijo.

No, no te estoy tomando el pelo, yo también vengo de otra dimensión y creo que es la misma de la que tú vienes. –le dijo el hombre.

Entonces demuéstralo, demuéstrame que tú también vienes de otra dimensión. –le dijo el niño.

Está bien pero que conste que tu lo pediste eh. –le dijo el hombre sonriendo.

En ese momento la mano derecha de ese sujeto empezó brillar de un color verde limón, el niño se le quedo viendo detenidamente para ver qué es lo que iba a hacer, estaba tan concentrado observándolo que no se dio cuenta que las plantas detrás de el empezaron a crecer y se acercaban lentamente hacia él.

Y bien ¿qué esperas? –le pregunto el niño.

En ese momento las plantas rápidamente rodearon todo el cuerpo del niño dejando solamente su cabeza descubierta, el niño se sorprendió no se espero eso venir, trataba de zafarse pero no podía las plantas lo habían atrapado por completo.

Y bien ¿ahora me crees? –le pregunto el hombre.

Si si si esta bien te creo pero ya has que me suelten. –dijo el niño enojado tratando de quitarse las plantas de encima.

Okey. –el hombre trono los dedos y las plantas poco a poco empezaron a dejar libre al niño hasta que lo soltaron por completo.

Wow eso no me lo esperaba la verdad. –le dijo el niño sorprendido.

Y bien dime ¿qué haces en esta dimensión? –le pregunto el hombre curioso.

Pues que más iba a hacer escapar de mi dimensión. –le contesto el niño.

Y ¿porque escaparías de tu dimensión? –le pregunto el hombre.

Pues porqué se volvió un total caos desde que Ignis Sacer fue destronado y el reino, no el reino no el continente entero fueron conquistados.

Espera un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que el gran Ignis Sacer fue destronado y que conquistaron todo el continente? –dijo impresionado el hombre.

Así es esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, pero pensé que tu ya lo sabías. –le contesto el niño.

No yo no savia eso. –le contesto el hombre aun impresionado.

Entonces ¿porque estas en esta dimensión si no es para escapar del caos que hay en la nuestra? –le pregunto el niño.

La razón por la que estoy en esta dimensión es porque quería conocer mejor a los humanos que viven aquí son un poco interesantes. –le contesto el hombre.

Ya veo. –le contesto el niño.

Pero dime ¿cómo lograste abrir un portal para llegar a esta dimensión? que yo sepa solo aquellos que poseen sangre de la familia real pueden crear un portal que conecte a esta dimensión con la nuestra. –le pregunto el hombre.

Pues es fácil, porque yo pertenezco a la familia real Daaaa. –le contesto el niño.

Espera un momento perteneces a la familia real. –dijo el hombre sorprendido.

Pues claro si no de que otra manera pude haber abierto un portal hacia esta dimensión.

¿Pero de que rey eres hijo? –le pregunto el hombre curioso.

Pues de Ignis Sacer de quien más. – le contesto el niño.

¡¿Eres hijo de Ignis Sacer?! –le pregunto el hombre sorprendido.

Aja.

En eso el estomago del niño rugió.

Jejejeje creo que tengo hambre. –dijo el niño riendo un poco.

Por favor déjame invitarte algo de comer. –le dijo el hombre amablemente.

No gracias no me gusta depender de los demás comprare mi propia comida con el dinero que te robe jeje. –le dijo el niño sonriendo.

De todas formas por favor déjame invitarte a comer después de todo eres el hijo de Ignis Sacer, además por la forma en la que estas vestido diría que te hace falta ropa nueva y un buen baño. –le dijo el hombre amablemente.

Mmmmmmmmm no lo sé. –le dijo el niño no muy convencido de querer ir con él.

Dime ¿acaso tienes un lugar donde vivir?

Si, vivo en este parque. –le contesto el niño.

¡Que! ¿En este parque? –le dijo el hombre sorprendido.

Sipi, aquí he estado viviendo desde que llegue a esta dimensión y la verdad me agrada mucho este lugar. –le dijo sonriendo.

El hombre se quedo pensando por unos momentos.

¿Qué te parece si vives conmigo? –le pregunto el hombre.

No lo sé, como ya dije no me gusta depender de nadie y además me agrada mucho este lugar y no quiero irme de aquí.

Ya sé que te parece si vives conmigo y prometo traerte todos los días a este parque, ¿Qué te parece? –le pegunto el hombre.

El niño no estaba muy seguro si ir con el hombre o no pero en eso su estomago empezó a rugir de hambre lo cual hizo que no lo pensara mas y de inmediato acepto.

Está bien pero vendremos siempre que yo diga ¿de acuerdo? –le pregunto el niño serio.

Por supuesto por mí no hay problema siempre y cuando no esté trabajando o haciendo cosas importantes.

Entonces no se hable más y vallamos a tu casa. –le dijo el niño alegre mientras tomaba al hombre de un brazo y lo empezaba a jalar.

Oye niño esa no es la dirección por la que se encuentra mi casa, está del otro lado. –le dijo el hombre señalando a la derecha.

Ohhh, bueno entonces vayamos por ese lado a tu casa y rápido porque me muero de hambre. –le dijo el niño feliz mientras lo jalaba hacia la otra dirección.

Oye por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre ¿cuál es? –le pregunto el hombre.

Te lo diré pero primero dime el tuyo. –le dijo el niño mientras seguía jalando del brazo al hombre.

Está bien mi nombre es Wild Plant. –le dijo el hombre al niño, este de inmediato se detuvo, lo soltó y se dio la vuelta para extenderle la mano en forma de saludo mientras le sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

Mucho gusto señor Wild Plant, mi nombre es Fulgur, Fulgur Ignis espero llevarme bien con usted. –le dijo el niño alegre, Wild Plant extendió su mano para saludarlo.

Igualmente y mucho gusto príncipe Fulgur Ignis. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Bueno amigos pues hasta aquí el capitulo, si se lo que algunos de ustedes pensaran ¿porque este cabron crea historia si no las continua? Pues la respuesta es fácil PREPARATORIA la maldita prepa no me deja tiempo libre para continuarlas aunque ya tengo pensado lo que pondré en los siguientes caps.

Bueno de seguro algunos de ustedes no entendieron que onda con este capítulo pues no se preocupen, con forme vaya sacando mas caps entenderán qué onda con lo de que vienen de otra dimensión y ese rollo.

Bueno pues espero que para la próxima semana pueda subir otro capítulo nos leemos después.


	2. Hola

Hola

Eran las 6 de la tarde en la ciudad de Canterlot, y en la escuela de Canterlot High a esa hora tocaba el timbre de salida y como era viernes todos los alumnos tenían prisa de salir y disfrutar su fin de semana, pero ninguno de ellos salía de la escuela ya que primero tenían que esperar a que una chica llamada Sunset Shimmer saliera antes que ellos, por temor a que les hiciera daño ya que les había hecho una amenaza de quien saliera antes que ella lo pagaría muy caro.

Varios alumnos estaban esperando a que Sunset Shimmer saliera para poder irse a casa pero estaba tardando demasiado.

Mientras tanto afuera en la parte trasera de la escuela Sunset Shimmer estaba sentada descansando con su mochila a un lado.

.- Ja esos tontos de seguro están esperando a que yo salga para poder irse y están esperando, pero yo ya salí desde hace rato ¿me pregunto cuánto tiempo serán capaces de esperar? A que importa, bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya estoy cansada de estar todo el día en la escuela. –dijo Sunset mientras se levantaba y tomaba la mochila para después empezar a caminar hacia su casa.

Desde que Sunset Shimmer vivía en el mundo humano se la pasó viviendo en una casa abandonada que encontró después de unos días de llegar, la casa era de 2 pisos con 2 habitaciones, 1 baño, sala, cocina y un patio delantero y trasero, en pocas palabras era una buena casa aunque era raro que estuviera abandonada.

Le tomo un rato a Sunset Shimmer llegar a su casa ya que quedaba un poco retirada de la escuela, al llegar Sunset entro y dejo su mochila en un sofá que había cerca de la entrada, después se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, del refrigerador saco unas cuantas verduras como zanahorias, lechuga entre otros y los empezó a cortar para después ponerlas en un plato y empezar a comer.

Después de terminar de comer Sunset se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes, al terminar fue a su habitación que estaba en el segundo piso de la casa y se recostó en su cama para descansar un poco.

.-Necesito descansar estoy muy cansada de hacerle la vida difícil a todos los alumnos de la escuela. –dijo Sunset cansada.

Sunset trataba de poder dormir un poco pero por alguna razón no podía, así paso horas hasta que dieron las 10 de la noche.

.-Ahhhh no puedo dormir, tal vez deba salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. –dijo Sunset molesta.

Sunset salió de su casa y empezó a caminar por la ciudad que estaba un poco oscura después de todo ya era de noche, Sunset estaba caminando sin rumbo y no se dio cuenta de que llevaba caminando un buen rato hasta que llego a un parque que estaba en medio de la ciudad eso hizo que Sunset reaccionara.

.-Parece que llegue a el centro de la ciudad, creo que debería regresar pero ya que estoy aquí porque no entrar y caminar en el por un rato. –dijo Sunset no con muchas ganas.

Sunset entro al parque y empezó a caminar por él, el tamaño del parque era muy grande tanto que hasta en medio del parque había un pequeño lago, Sunset al caminar pudo observar a varios niños pequeños jugando con sus padres o amigos, eso hizo que se pusiera un poco nostálgica ya que extrañaba un poco su mundo y a sus padres.

Sunset Shimmer siguió caminando hasta llegar al lago que estaba en medio del parque y se sentó en una banca que había cerca, ella se puso a observar el lago el cual se veía hermoso de noche y se puso a pensar.

.- ¿Me pregunto si me extrañaran en equestria? También me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán mis padres? Y que estará pasando ¿habrá problemas o aun habrá paz? –pensó Sunset algo triste.

.- Tal vez no debí haber venido a este mundo, a veces quisiera regresar pero ¿qué es lo que haría la princesa Celestia si ve que regrese? –pensó Sunset un poco triste.

Sunset dejo de pensar y levanto la mirada para ver el cielo el cual estaba lleno de estrellas y se veía hermoso y aun más con luna llena, eso hizo que dejara de estar triste y empezara a contemplar su belleza.

.-Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no veía el cielo lleno de estrellas, si que se ve hermoso.

.- ¿Verdad que si? –dijo una voz de un chico.

Sunset al oír esa voz de repente hizo que se asustara y se levantara rápidamente de la banca en donde estaba sentada, ella volteo para ver quién era el que le había dicho eso pero se sorprendió al ver a un chico que estaba colgado de cabeza de la rama de un árbol que estaba al lado de donde ella estaba sentada, al observarlo vio que este tenía la piel de color rojo, su pelo era plateado y sus ojos eran de color negro, y llevaba puesta una playera de color azul y un pantalón negro.

.- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Sunset Shimmer enojada.

.-Hola ¿como estas? –le contesto el chico con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –le pregunto Sunset molesta.

.- Oh perdona, puedes llamarme Ignis y lo que hago aquí pues observar las estrellas que hay en el cielo y ¿tu? –le contesto el chico aun sonriendo.

.-Que te importa y ¿por qué me asustas así? Acaso ¿me estabas espiando? –le pregunto Sunset enojada.

.-A discúlpame si te asuste no fue mi intención y no, no te estaba espiando. –le contesto Ignis un poco apenado.

.-Entonces ¿porque estabas aun lado de mí? –le pregunto Sunset aun molesta.

.-Bueno pues la respuesta es fácil no siempre se ve a una chica tan linda como tú. –le contesto Ignis sonriendo.

.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? –le pregunto Sunset molesta.

.- Ya te lo dije soy Ignis, ¿acaso no me escuchaste cuando te dije quien era? –le contesto confundido.

.- ¿Acaso estas intentando hacerme enfadar? ¿Que acaso no sabes quién soy? –le pregunto Sunset fastidiada.

.- Emmm pues no, ya que no me has dicho tu nombre. –le contesto Ignis.

.- Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer y nadie se mete conmigo a menos que quieran problemas. –le contesto Sunset enojada.

.-Pues jamás había oído hablar de ti, debes de ser alguien fuerte si nadie se mete contigo. –le dijo Ignis mientras se bajaba del árbol.

.- ¿Acaso tienes un problema conmigo? –le pregunto Sunset molesta.

.- Emmmm no que yo sepa o tal vez si, no lose. –le contesto Ignis confundido.

.- Si no quieres que te haga la vida imposible mejor lárgate de este parque. –le exigió Sunset molesta.

.- Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso aún nos quedan. –dijo Ignis y se quedo pensando uno segundos. –como 3 minutos más.

.- Acaso no escuchaste mejor lárgate o tendrás problemas. –lo amenazo Sunset pero Ignis ni siquiera se veía intimidado o asustado.

.- Y si no lo hago ¿qué me aras? –le pregunto Ignis curioso.

.- Te hare la vida imposible mientras vivas en esta ciudad. –le amenazo Sunset.

.- Mmmmmm y dime ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo exactamente si yo mañana al amanecer me iré de la ciudad? –le pregunto Ignis.

.- Ahhh olvídalo haz lo que quieras, pero no molestes. –le dijo Sunset fastidiada mientras se iba a sentar de nuevo.

.- Oye tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? –le pregunto Ignis.

.- Y a ti que te importa. –le contesto Sunset molesta.

.- Lo que pasa es que puedo ver que tu energía es diferente a la de todos los que hay en la ciudad. –le contesto Ignis.

.- ¿Que mi energía es diferente? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le pregunto Sunset confundida.

.- Es que puedo ver alrededor de tu cuerpo una energía de color rojo lo cual es raro ya que ninguna de las personas de la ciudad tienen la energía de ese color. –le explico Ignis.

.- ¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando? –le pregunto Sunset Shimmer molesta y confundida.

.- Es algo difícil de explicar, hasta a mi me costó trabajo entender eso de la energía de la gente. –le contesto Ignis.

.- No se dé que rayos estás hablando estás loco. –le contesto Sunset molesta.

.- Dime acaso ¿eres de este mundo? –le pregunto Ignis curioso.

Esa pregunta hizo que Sunset Shimmer se sorprendiera, ¿cómo era posible que ese chico supiera que ella no pertenecía al mundo humano?

.- Dime como rayos sup…. –Sunset no pudo terminar de hablar ya que vio que Ignis de repente estaba enfrente de ella casi con sus caras pegadas, ella no supo en qué momento se le había acercado tanto sin que ella se pudiera dar cuenta.

.- ¿Q-que crees que haces? –le pregunto Sunset nerviosa.

Ignis se aparto de Sunset si se dio la vuelta.

.- Si no eres de este mundo aunque tu energía no deja de ser diferente, bueno ya pasaron nuestros 3 minutos así que nos vemos. –le dijo alegre mientras se empezaba a alejar.

.- ¡Oye! ¡¿Espera a donde crees que vas?! –le grito Sunset.

.- ¿Pues a donde más? a mi casa ya se nos acabo el tiempo que teníamos libre y tenemos que irnos. –le contesto Ignis.

.- ¿Se nos acabo? –le pregunto sunset.

.- Si a mí y a mis amigos y ya nos tenemos que ir.

.- Pero si yo solamente te veo a ti. –le contesto sunset.

.-Lo que pasa es que yo soy el único que los puede ver y escuchar, por el momento, bueno adiós. –le dijo Ignis mientras se iba.

.- ¡Tu no iras a ningún lado hasta que no me digas como supiste que yo no era de este mundo! –le exigió Sunset.

.- Ya te lo dije tu energía es diferente a la de todas las personas que hay en la ciudad, además me lo acabas de confirmar. –le contesto Ignis calmado.

.- Dime una cosa ¿acaso eres de equestria? –le pregunto Sunset intrigada.

.- ¿Equis que cosa? –le contesto confundido.

.- ¡Equestria! ¿Eres de equestria?

.- No se que sea esa cosa pero no, no soy de equesa. –le contesto Ignis.

.- ¡EQUESTRIA! –le grito Sunset.

.- Como se diga, bueno si me disculpas ahora si nos vamos que ya se nos hizo tarde. –le dijo Ignis.

.- Espera. –le dijo Sunset pero Ignis ya se estaba yendo pero de repente se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ver a Sunset.

.- POR CIERTO SI TE VAS A QUEDAR AQUÍ SERA MEJOR QUE TE QUEDES DESPIERTA HASTA LAS 2 DE LA MAÑANA PARA TENER UNA MEJOR VISTA DEL LAGO, HASTA LUEGO. –le grito y se despidió Ignis antes de darse la vuelta e irse corriendo de nuevo.

Sunset no sabía cómo ese chico supo que era de otro mundo, ni tampoco entendió eso sobre que vio su energía, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y se las haría la próxima vez que lo viera pero por ahora ella decidió irse a su casa para poder descansar y luego pensaría en todo lo que paso.

Bueno amigos pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen sus reviews sobre que les pareció el capitulo, por cierto en este encuentro de Sunset e Ignis pasaron 3 años desde que llego a Canterlot (me refiero a Ignis) osea que Sunset e Ignis se conocieron a los 12 años, bueno eso sería todo adiós y nos leemos después n.n


	3. Nuevos Extraños Vecinos En La Ciudad

Nuevos Extraños Vecinos En La Ciudad

Era un día normal de martes en la mañana, y las personas de la ciudad de Canterlot hacían lo que normalmente hacen, los adultos levantarse e ir a trabajar, los jóvenes prepararse para ir a la escuela, pero afuera de una casa de 2 pisos de color azul en medio de la ciudad se podía ver a un camión de mudanzas con varios hombres bajando objetos del camión como mesas, sillas, televisores entre otros y metiéndolos a la casa.

Pero había un adulto que estaba parado cerca de la calle enfrente de la casa, este vestía una playera de color verde, un pantalón blanco y unos zapatos negros, este tenía la piel gris, su pelo era corto y de color negro y sus ojos eran de color verde.

.- ¿Donde se habrá metido ese chamaco? –se pregunto el hombre molesto.

Cerca de la casa donde se estaba realizando la mudanza había un parque el cual era bastante grande, en medio del parque justamente donde está el lago había un chico parado observando el lago con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

.-Al fin de vuelta. –dijo el chico alegre mientras se estiraba.

.-Ya extrañaba este lugar, ya quiero que sea de noche para poder ver lo bello que se ve el lago. –dijo el chico emocionado.

Suspiro. –Bueno creo que será mejor que volvamos antes de que Wild Plant se enfade con nosotros. –dijo el chico para después marcharse del parque.

De regreso en la casa los hombres ya había terminado de meter las cosas y se habían ido pero el sujeto de hace rato aun estaba afuera esperando a que el chico volviera.

.-Como se le ocurre irse sin avisarme primero, se supone que tenía que ayudar con la mudanza, además hoy tiene que ir a la escuela. –dijo el hombre molesto.

En ese momento vio como un chico se empezaba a acercar desde el otro lado de la calle hasta llegar a donde él estaba y quedarse enfrente de el.

.-Hola. –le dijo el chico alegre.

.-Hola, Hola, dime ¡¿A DONDE CHINGADOS TE FUISTE?! –le grito el hombre enojado.

.- Oye tranquilo Wild Plant solamente fuimos al parque, hace ya 3 años que no lo veía y quería revisar si seguía igual que cuando nos fuimos. –le contesto el chico tratando de que se calmara.

Suspiro. –Ah está bien pero debías de haber ayudado con la mudanza, además por lo menos pudiste avisar. –le contesto Wild Plant un poco más calmado.

.-Si te hubiera preguntado si me dabas permiso para ir me hubieras dicho que no y si te hubiera avisado que iría no me hubieras dejado. –le contesto el chico.

.-Si porque tenias que ayudar con la mudanza pero no lo hiciste por ir a ese parque. –le contesto molesto Wild Plant.

.-Ya perdón por ir sin avisar. –le dijo el chico a Wild Plant.

.-Está bien pero por no ayudar con la mudanza ahora a ti te toca hacer el almuerzo. –le contesto Wild Plant mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la casa.

.-No hay problema. –le contesto el chico alegre.

.- ¡Y más te vale que no quemes el almuerzo otra vez! –le grito Wild Plant mientras entraba a la casa.

.-Oohhhh vamos tu sabes que a mí me gusta la comida quemada. –le contesto el chico mientras caminaba a la entrada de la casa.

.- ¡Pero a mí no! ¡Sabe horrible! –le contesto Wild Plant molesto.

.-Eso es porque no estás acostumbrado, tal vez si empiezas a comer comida quemada de vez en cuando le halles el buen sabor como yo. –le contesto el chico mientras entraba a la casa.

.- ¡Estás loco si crees que empezare a comer comida quemada! –le dijo Wild Plant enojado.

.-Oohhh vamos ni que supiera tan mal.

Y así siguieron discutiendo un buen rato sobre la comida.

Mientras en una casa del otro lado de la ciudad una chica de cabello color rojo y piel naranja se acababa a levantar y se estaba preparando para ir a la escuela aunque aún faltaban 2 horas para empezar las clases pero a ella le gustaba estar preparada antes de que empezaran las clases.

.-Bueno ya termine de acomodar todo lo que llevare hoy a clases aun me queda tiempo así que creo que desayunare un poco. –dijo Sunset mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Sunset Shimmer ya había dejado de ser una persona mala después de que Twilight y sus amigas la derrotaran cuando trato de conquistar a Equestria con un ejército de adolecentes con el cerebro lavado, lo cual ocurrió hace apenas hace 5 días (el día miércoles…. creo) después de eso Sunset se encargo de pedirle disculpas a todas las personas a las que les había hecho daño, pero como era de esperarse ninguno de ellos la perdono a excepción de las amigas de Twilight quienes ahora eran sus amigas.

A pesar de que ninguna persona la perdono ella no se iba a rendir tan fácil además que tan difícil era demostrarles a todos que ella ya no era mala y que podía cambiar nada difícil….. O eso creía ya que cada vez que trataba de acercarse a una persona para tratar de hacerse su amiga o pedirle disculpas por lo que les hizo antes estos simplemente la ignoraban, le decían que no la perdonaban o la insultaban y por si eso no fuera poco algunos empezaban a aprovechar que ella ya no era 'mala' para vengarse de todo lo que les había hecho y otros varios aprovecharon que ya no era la brabucona de la escuela para serlo ellos lo cual fue bastante rápido y empezar a molestar a varios alumnos pero más que nada a Sunset. A pesar de eso ella seguía aun adelante con la esperanza de que todos la perdonaran por lo que hizo aunque ella sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

Después de que Sunset se preparara algo de almorzar y se lo comiera se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes y luego a la sala para ver un poco de televisión y se puso a pensar un poco.

.- ¿Me pregunto cuánto tiempo me tomara convencer a todos de que he cambiado y que me perdonen? –se pregunto Sunset.

.-Aunque no los culpo después de todo hice cosas muy malas de las cuales ahora me arrepiento. –dijo Sunset triste.

Mientras en la casa de Wild Plant y el chico.

.- ¿Aun no terminas de preparar el almuerzo? –grito Wild Plant desde la sala donde estaba sentado en un sofá viendo el televisor.

.-Aun no. –le grito el chico desde la cocina que estaba a un lado de la sala un poco mas retirada de donde estaba Wild Plant.

.- ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Una invitación para terminar de cocinar? –le dijo Wild Plant enojado.

.- ¡Mejor cállate que ni que fuera tan fácil cocinar comida sin quemarla! –le contesto el chico enojado desde la cocina.

.-Hay este chamaco me va a matar de hambre. –se dijo Wild Plant molesto.

Grrrrrrrrrr.

.- ¡Hay no me jodas! –dijo Wild Plant molesto.

.- ¡APURATE Y YA TERMINA DE PREPARAR EL ALMUERZO QUE ME ESTA RUGIENDO LA PANSA! –le grito Wild Plant enojado y hambriento.

Mientras en la cocina.

.-Hay si hay si apúrate que ya tengo hambre, que nena salió este pues que no se puede esperar que esté listo el desayuno que impaciente es. –dijo el chico molesto.

.- ¡YA APURATE Y TERMINA DE COCINAR DE UNA VEZ QUE ME MUERO DE HAMBRE! –le grito Wild Plant desde la sala.

.-Maldito, ¡¿ASI QUE QUIERES QUE ME APURE?! ¿EH? –le grito el chico desde la cocina.

.- ¡SI YA APURATE Y TERMINA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –le grito Wild Plant enojado.

.- ¡QUE CONSTE QUE TU LO PEDISTE EH! –le grito el chico desde la cocina mientras ponía una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Mientras tanto en la sala.

Wild Plant estaba sentado viendo el televisor cuando de repente empezó a oler un olor a quemado lo cual hizo que inmediatamente volteara hacia donde estaba la cocina solo para ver como de la puerta de esta salían varias llamas de color azul verdoso (o verde azulado nose como se las quieran imaginar)

.- ¡Hay no mames! –dijo Wild Plant asustado mientras seguía viendo como salían esas llamas de la cocina hasta que vio que dejaron de salir.

.-Por favor que no haya hecho lo que estoy pensando. –dijo Wild Plant preocupado.

Unos momentos después salió el chico de la cocina con 2 platos de comida que consistían en lo que parecían ser huevos estrellados totalmente quemados junto a 2 rebanadas de pan igual de quemadas.

.- ¡El almuerzo está listo! –dijo el chico alegre mientras ponía los platos con comida en la mesa que estaba en la sala.

.- ¡NO ME JODAS CABRON! ¡QUEMASTE EL MALDITO ALMUERZO! ...¡DE NUEVO! –le grito enojado Wild Plant.

.- ¿Qué? tú me dijiste que me apurara así que eso hice, ahora no me empieces a reclamar. –dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la cocina de nuevo.

.- ¡Estás loco si crees que me comeré eso! –le grito Wild Plant mientras señalaba a los platos con comida que estaban en la mesa.

En eso el chico volvió a salir de la cocina pero ahora con otros 2 platos hondos con un extraño liquido de color negro y lo que parecían ser piedras flotando en el, además de que se podía ver como salían burbujas del plato.

.-Bueno si no quieres comerte los huevos y el pan que prepare por lo menos comete el cereal que hice. –dijo el chico mientras ponía los 2 platos de ¿cereal? En la mesa.

.- ¡NO! –le dijo Wild Plant enojado.

Grrrrrrrrrrrr.

.-Hay no mames me estoy muriendo de hambre. –dijo Wild Plant mientras se agarraba el estomago.

.-Pues si no comes lo que prepare te vas a morir de hambre. –le dijo el chico mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa y se empezaba a comer los huevos con un tenedor.

Wild Plant solo lo observaba enojado para después ver la comida que el chico preparo y poner cara de asco ya que cada vez que el comía lo que el chico preparaba se enfermaba horriblemente del estomago y se la pasaba 2 días enteros en el baño.

.-Está bien me comeré lo que cocinaste. –dijo Wild Plant resignado mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

.-Achi she habla. –le contesto el chico feliz mientras comía.

.-Pero si me vuelvo a enfermar del estomago por culpa de tu maldita comida te juro que no vuelvo a comer lo que preparas entendido. –le dijo Wild Plant enojado.

.-Si si lo que digas ahora come que se te va a enfriar la comida. –le contesto el chico.

Wild Plant de mala gana tomo el tenedor que estaba a un lado de su plato y se dispuso a tomar un pedazo del huevo estrellado con él, pero cuando trato de tomarlo la parte del huevo donde clavo el tenedor se deciso dejando a el huevo entero hecho cenizas.

.-No mames. –dijo Wild Plant enojado con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

.-No debiste de clavarle el tenedor tan fuerte, ya lo hiciste cenizas. –le dijo el chico mientras tomaba una rebanada de pan y la mordía.

.-Ahora ¿cómo me lo voy a comer? si eso se hizo cenizas. –pregunto Wild Plant molesto señalando a las cenizas de lo que antes era un huevo estrellado.

.-Pues ponlo encima de una rebanada de pan y comételo. –le contesto el chico mientras se empezaba a comer la otra rebanada de pan que tenia.

Wild Plant solo se limito a hacerle caso y tomar una rebanada de pan para luego ponerle encima las cenizas de lo que fue un huevo, después de hacerlo se dispuso a morder el pan pero cuando lo hizo sintió un gran dolor en la boca haciendo que soltara el pan y lo dejara en el plato.

.- ¡HAYYYYYYYY CABRON! ¡HAYYYYYYY CABRON! ¡NO MAMES ESA COSA ESTA MAS DURA QUE UNA PIEDRA! –le grito Wild Plant enojado mientras se ponía las manos en su boca tratando de aguantar el dolor que sentía.

.-Oohhh vamos no es para tanto si yo me lo comí sin ningún problema. –le dijo el chico mientras terminaba de comerse su cereal.

.- ¡¿COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO CABRON?! ¡SI ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ME ROMPI UN DIENTE AL MORDER ESA COSA! –le grito enojado.

.-Bueno pues eso quiere decir que te hace falta tomar más leche. –le dijo el chico mientras dejaba su plato vacio en la mesa.

.-Ahhhh pero que rico estuvo. –dijo el chico satisfecho mientras se sobaba la pansa.

.-Bueno creo que solo te falta comerte una cosa ¿no crees? –le dijo el chico mientras apuntaba al plato con cereal que estaba en la mesa.

.- ¡ESTAS DEMENTE SI CREES QUE ME VOY A COMER ESO! –le grito enfadado Wild Plant.

.-Bueno es eso o quedarte con hambre. –le contesto el chico.

Wild Plant no quería comerse el cereal que él había preparado pero si no lo hacia se quedaría con hambre toda la mañana así que decidió arriesgarse y comerse el cereal, tomo el plato de la mesa y lo empezó a acercar a su boca pero antes de que pudiera tomarse el contenido se detuvo debido al horrible olor que este soltaba.

.-Aaaagggggg huele horrible. –dijo Wild Plant asqueado por el olor.

.-Vamos no seas nena y comételo. –le dijo el chico.

.-Y como chingados piensas que me lo coma si me llega ese olor. –le contesto Wild Plant enojado.

.-Solamente comételo todo de golpe y listo. –le dijo el chico.

Wild Plant solo volvió a observar el plato con cereal viendo como de este salían burbujas.

.-Así que solo tengo que comérmelo todo de golpe ¿he? –le pregunto Wild Plant.

.-Así es vamos se que tu puedes. –le animo el chico.

Wild Plant siguió viendo el plato hasta que dijo.

.- Todo de golpe, todo de golpe. –dijo Wild Plant tratando de reunir valor para comérselo.

. - ¡AQUÍ VOY! – grito Wild Plant.

De inmediato puso el plato en su boca y empezó a comerse de golpe todo el cereal que tenia y a beberse la ¿leche? De este hasta que después de unos momento termino y dejo el plato en la mesa.

.-Y bien no fue tan malo ¿verdad? –le pregunto el chico pero no recibió respuesta.

.-Oye ¿me escuchaste? –le volvió a preguntar el chico pero sin recibir respuesta.

.-Oye ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunto el chico mientras se le acercaba.

De repente Wild Plant solo cayó al piso mientras se agarraba el cuello con ambas manos y tenía la cara completamente de color verde.

.- ¡Llama a un doctor rápido! –le dijo débilmente Wild Plant mientas seguía en el piso.

.- ¡NO SEAS TAN EXAGERADO CABRON! –dijo el chico un poco molesto.

.-Solo llama a un maldito doc…..to…r. –le contesto Wild Plant débilmente hasta que dejo de moverse.

.-Oye viejo. –le dijo el chico moviéndolo un poco con su pie izquierdo.

.- ¡No mames que se murió! –dijo el chico asustado pero vio que Wild Plant aun se movía débilmente y respiraba muy poco pero respiraba.

.-Ne we ya me habías asustado. –le dijo el chico algo aliviado. –deja llamo al doctor tu quédate en el piso y no te muevas. –le dijo el chico mientras subía tranquilamente las escaleras y se dirigía al piso de arriba que era donde estaba el teléfono.

.-No me vuelvo a comer lo que cocines. –susurro Wild Plant débilmente mientras seguía tirado en el piso.

Bueno amigos pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y pues no se que mas decir así ya me acorde que acepto ocs para el fic a quienes estén interesados mándenme MP bueno ahora si eso sería todo adiós y nos leemos después n.n


	4. El Primer Día De Escuela

CAPITULO 4

EL PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA PARTE 1

MI NOMBRE ES FULGUR IGNIS.

Después de que el chico llamara a un doctor para que atendiera a Wild Plant se lo tuvieron que llevar a el hospital más cercano para hacerlo un lavado de estomago lo cual a él no le pareció nada agradable pero al chico le dio mucha gracia, después de que le lavaran el estomago salieron del hospital y se dirigían a su casa.

.-Juro por lo más sagrado del mundo que no vuelvo a probar ni un bocado de lo que cocines.- le dijo Wild Plant al chico muy molesto.

.-Pero que delicado saliste, además ya antes me has dicho eso y no lo cumples. –le contesto el chico.

.-¡Eso era porque las veces anteriores solamente me había enfermado del estomago! ¡Pero en esta ocasión me tuvieron que lavar el estomago y no es nada agradable! –le grito molesto.

(Para quienes no sepan cómo es un lavado de estomago se los diré, hasta donde yo se te meten una aguja con un liquido especial que hace que lo saques todo, pero la aguja te la meten por el Aaannnnnoooooooo así que ya se imaginaran porque a Wild Plant no le gusto y cuando me refiero al ano es al ano no a la nalga)

.-No sé porque rayos te hace tanto daño mi comida, a mi no me pasa nada cuando la como, tal vez seas de esas personas a las que les cae mal la buena comida ¿no crees? –le pregunto el chico.

.-En primer lugar a mi me hace daño tu comida porque esta mas quemada que la chingada, en segundo lugar a ti no te hace daño porque si mal no recuerdo me habías contado que desde muy pequeño tu debías de cocinar tu propia comida, y como no sabias cocinar la quemabas y aun así te la comías así que te acostumbraste y te empezó a gustar mas la comida quemada que la que está bien cocinada, y en tercer lugar una buena comida es aquella que está bien cocinada que no está exageradamente quemada como la tuya y que no te enferma al comerla ¿entiendes? –le dijo Wild Plant y se volteo a verlo pero cuando volteo noto que el chico estaba babeando el muy desgraciado no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo ya que estaba distraído mirando a una chica que en esos momento pasaba al lado de ellos.

.-¡MALDITO CHAMACO NO ESCUCHASTE NI UNA SOLA PALABRA DE LO QUE DIJE VERDAD! –le grito Wild Plant enojado mientras le daba un coscorrón con todas sus fuerzas.

.-Ayyyyyy ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA?! –le grito el chico enojado mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

.-¡¿COMO QUE QUE RAYOS ME PASA?! ¡YO ANDO AQUÍ EXPLICANDOTE PORQUE RAYOS NO ME GUSTA TU COMIDA Y TU ANDAS DE BABOSO OBSERVANDO A UNA LINDA CHICA QUE PASA AL LADO DE NOSOTROS Y NO ME PONES ATENCION Y YO AQUÍ HABLANDO COM UN PENDEJO! –le grito Wild Plant enojado.

.-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE TU NO TENGAS BUEN GUSTO! –le grito enfadado el chico.

.-¡CLARO QUE TENGO BUEN GUSTO PERO TU COMIDA SABE HORRIBLE! –le grito Wild Plant enojado.

.-¡NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE LA COMIDA IMBECIL!

.-¡¿ENTONCES DE QUE?!

.-¡DE LAS MUJERES IDIOTA!

….

Después de eso solamente se escucho como Wild Plant le daba cientos de coscorrones al pobre chico y como este gritaba de dolor, después de que recibiera su castigo ambos siguieron caminando hacia su casa pero en el camino muchas personas se le quedaban observando a el chico debido a que este tenía una enorme cantidad de chichones en la cabeza.

.-Juro por lo mas sangrado del mundo que me vengare. –dijo el chico molesto.

.-No seas tan nena, ni que te hubiera pegado tan fuerte. –le contesto Wild Plant.

.-Tengo la cabeza llena de chichones, grite de dolor y hasta me sacaste un poco de sangre y aun así te atreves a decir que no me pegaste tan fuerte. –le contesto el chico mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

.-Pues digamos que estamos a mano por lo del lavado de estomago.

.-Me vale, juro que me vengare y mi venganza será dulce y muy dolorosa. –le amenazo el chico.

.-Si claro. –le contesto Wild Plant sin darle importancia.

Unos momentos después ya habían llegado a su casa y ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la sala a ver un poco de televisión en el canal de las noticias mientras estaban sentados en el sofá, hasta que después de un rato Wild Plant hablo.

.-Oye. –dijo Wild Plant.

.-¿Qué? –le contesto molesto.

.-Recuerda que tienes que prepararte para ir a la escuela después de todo es tu primer día y no querrás llegar tarde.

.-Si ya lo sé ya tengo casi todo listo ya solo me falta cambiarme además aun me queda tiempo así que descansare un poco. –le contesto tranquilo.

.-Está bien ¿vas a querer que te lleve? o ¿tú te vas solo? –le pregunto Wild Plant.

.-Yo me voy solo ya sé donde está la escuela Canterlot High así que no tendré problemas en llegar. –le contesto el chico.

.-De acuerdo pero si yo fuera tu me apuraría en llegar.

.-¿Porque lo dices? –le pregunto el chico.

.-Porque nos tardamos 10 minutos en llegar al hospital, 30 en que nos atendieran otros 20 minutos en que me dijeran que ya estaba bien para poder salir más 10 minutos de estar haciendo fila para comprar las medicinas que necesitare y súmale otros 15 en lo que tardamos en llegar a casa, ahora antes de irnos tenias 2 horas libres antes de que empezaran las clases con todo el tiempo que estuvimos afuera se te fueron 1 hora y 25 minutos y súmale los 5 minutos que llevamos desde que llegamos a la casa.

.-¿Y eso que tiene? Llegare en poco tiempo además aun tengo 30 minutos. –le contesto el chico despreocupado.

.-Si pero aun tienes que bañarte, cambiarte y llegar a la escuela.

.-Lo hare en un momento ya no fastidies. –le dijo el chico un poco molesto.

.-Está bien pero toma en cuenta que la escuela está al otro lado de la ciudad en la parte menos urbanizada y a pie tardaras en llegar 25 minutos, más el tiempo que te tardes en bañarte y cambiarte además no pienses que te voy a dar dinero para el camión. –le dijo Wild Plant.

El chico no sabía que decir Wild Plant tenía razón habían estado demasiado tiempo afuera y ya no le quedaba el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse e ir a la escuela, solamente pudo decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente en ese momento.

.-¡PUTA MADRE VOY A ALLEGAR TARDE A LA ESCUELA! –dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe del sofá y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos desesperadamente.

.-¡DEBO DE DARME PRISA O NO LLEGARE A TIEMPO! –dijo preocupado mientras subía las escaleras hacia el baño y se quitaba los pantalones en el camino.

.-¿Que se te va a hacer? –dijo Wild Plant mientras seguía viendo la televisión.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES.

El chico ya había terminado de bañarse y rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto y se cambio y se puso su ropa favorita, al terminar de cambiase tomo su mochila que era de color negro que estaba en la cama y unos tenis y luego bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

.-¡SI LA HAGO SI LA HAGO SI LA HAGO! –dijo el chico apresurado mientras se sentaba en el sofá a un lado de Wild Plant y se ponía los tenis rápidamente.

.-Te dije que te apresuraras. –le dijo Wild Plant.

.-SISISISISI lo que digas. –le contesto mientras se levantaba del sofá y se ponía la mochila (es de esas mochilas que se ponen de lado)

.-¡BUENO YA ME VOY ADIOS! –se despidió mientras corría hacia la puerta.

.-¡Oye espera! –le grito Wild Plant haciendo que el chico se detuviera.

.-¡¿QUE QUIERES?! ¡¿NO VEZ QUE VOY A LLEGAR TARDE?! –le pregunto apresurado.

.-Si solamente te quería decir que tienes que ir a la oficina de la directora para que te muestre la escuela, aunque no creo que te vaya a dar tiempo ya que se supone que tenías que estar haya antes de que empezaran las clases.

.-Si está bien lleg…. ¡Espera un momento! ¡Nunca me mencionaste que tenía que estar en la oficina del director ni que tenía que ir temprano! –le dijo el chico confuso.

.-A ¿no? Entonces creo que lo olvide. –le contesto despreocupado.

.-¡NO INVENTES!

.-Si yo fuera tu me apuraría ya que te quedan exactamente. –dijo mientras observaba la hora en el televisor.- 17 minutos.

El chico sin decir más rápidamente salió y se fue corriendo en dirección a la escuela como alma que lleva el diablo.

.-Jajajaja eso es por todas las veces que me enferme del estomago por culpa de tu comida jajajajaja. –dijo Wild Plant mientras se reía maléficamente.

Mientras en Sugar Cube Corner Sunset Shimmer había ido a ver a Pinkie Pie y a Rarity ya que habían quedado de verse ahí para ir juntas a la escuela al llegar vio que Pinkie la estaba esperando así que fue con ella y ambas se quedaron platicando un poco.

.-Aun no entiendo ¿cómo puedes saber que ha llegado alguien nuevo a la ciudad? –le pregunto Sunset a Pinkie un poco curiosa.

.-No lose solo lo presentí. –le contesto Pinkie sonriendo.

.-¿Está bien? Por cierto ¿cuánto más tardara en llegar Rarity? Se supone que ya debería de estar aquí. –le pregunto Sunset.

.-No lose tal vez esté buscando que ponerse o este diseñando un nuevo vestido o se esté maquillando o tal vez. –dijo Pinkie hasta que fue interrumpida por Sunset.

.-Si ya entendí Pinkie.

.-Oki Doki Loki.

En ese momento una chica estaba entrando a Sugar Cube Corner al entrar empezó a mirar por todos lados hasta que vio a Sunset y a Pinkie en una mesa y se acerco.

.-Hola chicas lamento la tardanza. –saludo Rarity un poco apenada.

.-No hay problema. –dijo Sunset.

.-Oye ¿porque tardaste tanto? Acaso estabas buscando que ponerte o estabas diseñando un nuevo conjunto de ropa o el tráfico era demasiado y por eso llegaste tarde o quizá. –dijo Pinkie hasta que Sunset le tapo la boca con su mano.

.-La razón por la que llegue un poco tarde es porque mientras me dirigía hacia aquí observe a dos sujetos que estaban discutiendo. –les explico Rarity.

.-¿Enserio? –pregunto Pinkie.

.-Si.

.-Y ¿qué paso? –le pregunto Sunset.

.-Bueno no les preste mucha atención hasta que uno de ellos le pego al otro en la cabeza haciendo que este se enojara y empezaran a discutir de nuevo hasta que otra vez el primer sujeto lo volvió a golpear en la cabeza pero de una manera brutal haciendo que este sangrara un poco. –explico Rarity algo dramática.

.-Vaya eso si es ser malo. –dijo Pinkie.

.-Y ¿sobre qué estaban discutiendo? –le pregunto Sunset.

.-Bueno por lo que pude escuchar al principio estaban discutiendo sobre comida pero después el chico al que golpeo el sujeto le dijo que él no estaba hablando de comida si no de mujeres, y creo que eso hizo enojar al sujeto y empezara a golpear al pobre chico. –explico Rarity.

.-Bueno eso es un poco raro, ¿empezar a pelear solo por comida y mujeres? –dijo Sunset.

.-Lo sé querida, creo que ellos dos son de los que no tienen modales. –dijo Rarity.

.-Puede ser. –dijo Sunset.

.-Buenobastadecharlatenemosqueiralaescuelaosenosharátardeynoqueremosqueesosucedayaquesillegamostardaclasenonosdejaranentrarysinonosdejanentrarnosquedaremosafueraysinosquedamosafueranovamosapoderentraraclaseysinoentramosaclasenopodremosveranuestroscompañerosyamigosysinovemosanuestroscompañerosyamigos. –dijo Pinkie rápidamente hasta que Sunset le tapo la boca con la mano.

.-Si ya entendimos Pinkie, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez. –dijo Sunset mientras se paraba.

.-Por supuesto querida.

.-Si. –dijo Pinkie mientras se levantaban.

Después las 3 se dirigieron a la salida y fueron rumbo a la escuela y no tardaron casi nada en llegar solamente 5 minutos, en eso ya habían pasado 13 minutos desde que el chico había salido de su casa corriendo hacia la escuela, pero lo raro es que mientras el chico corría rumbo a la Canterlot High era perseguido por varios perros, 1 bullterry (nose como se escriba) 2 pastores alemanes, 1 pudelle, y 4 chihuahuas.

.-¡NO MAMES! ¡¿COMO RAYOS FUE QUE TERMINE ASI?! –grito el chico mientras corría escapando de los perros y tratando de llegar a la escuela a tiempo.

Resulta que tratando de buscar un atajo para llegar antes a la escuela, el chico se metió a un callejón creyendo que por ahí podía atajar, lo cual hizo pero al pasar corriendo por el callejón piso accidentalmente la cola de todos los perros que estaban ahí descansando, haciendo que se enojaran y lo empezaran a perseguir.

.-¡NO SEAN MALOS PERROS YA DEJENME EN PAZ! –les grito el chico desesperado mientras corría.

En ese momento un chihuahua de color negro y ojos cafés le salto encima cayéndole justo en la cabeza y empezando a arañarlo y morderlo.

.-¡AAAAAAA NO MAMES BAJATE PINCHE PERRO! ¡AAAAYYYY AUN ME DUELE LA CABEZA DE LOS GOLPES QUE ME DIO WILD PLANT YA BAJATE!. –le grito el chico desesperado mientras corría y trataba de quitarse al chihuahua de la cabeza hasta que logro sujetarlo y quitárselo de encima lanzándolo a un lugar al azar que curiosamente cayó en un refugio de animales.

.-¡OKEY ESTO ES TODO!. –grito el chico cansado y furioso.

Momentos después de que dijo eso su cuerpo se empezó a rodear de varios rayos pequeños de color rojo los cuales apenas eran visibles, después de rodearse de esos rayos el chico empezó a correr mucho más rápido dejando fácilmente a los perros atrás hasta que los perdió de vista y decidió voltearse para mirarlos aunque no los veía.

.-¡JA TOMEN ESO ESTUPIDOS ANIMALES A MI NADIE ME GANA NADI…

ZAZ.

El chico no pudo terminar la oración ya que choco contra un poste de luz.

.-Maldigo mi suerte. –dijo el chico adolorido con su cara pegada al poste.

Para su buena suerte los perros habían dejado de seguirlo así que pudo despegarse del poste con tranquilidad adolorido pero con tranquilidad, al despegarse observo que su cara se quedo plasmada en el poste.

.-Jejeje se ve bien. –dijo riendo un poco.

.-Bueno ahora si a Canterlot High… a no espera ya llegue. –dijo observando la escuela.

Y efectivamente ya había llegado a la escuela así que rápidamente se dirigió a ella aunque noto que la parte de la entrada estaba un poco destruida pero no le dio importancia y se dirigió a ella pero antes de entrar se detuvo ya que sintió algo raro e inmediatamente volteo hacia donde estaba la estatua de caballo de la escuela pero al no ver nada raro entro, al entrar se quedo parado observando un poco como era la escuela por dentro y viendo a varios alumnos dentro de ella.

Silbido chafa. –Vaya si que es grande. –dijo un poco impresionado.

Y bien ahora por donde debería empezar a buscar la direc. –dijo hasta que escucho el sonido de la campana de la escuela anunciando que ya empezaron las clases, no le dio mucha importancia hasta que recordó que si no hallaba a el director rápidamente no sabría en que salones ni que materias tendría.

.-¡Rayos debo darme prisa! –dijo preocupado mientras empezaba a buscar a lo tonto la dirección subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso.

En el segundo piso de la escuela AppleJack estaba caminando un poco buscando que hacer ya que su clase aun no empezaba y tardaría un poco, al caminar por los pasillo del segundo piso dio la vuelta en una esquina pero al dar la vuela choco contra un chico haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

.-Oh lo siento mucho no me fije por donde iba. –se disculpo AppleJack en el suelo.

.-No, fue mi culpa estaba corriendo y no me fije por donde… ¡rayos se me hace tarde! –dijo preocupado.

.-Tarde ¿para qué? –pregunto AppleJack mientras se levantaba.

.-Dirección, clases, nuevo, escuela, tarde, ¡rápido! –dijo preocupado mientras se paraba rápidamente.

.-Perdona pero no entendí. –le dijo AppleJack.

.-Necesito encontrar rápido al director. –le contesto.

.-Ahhh es eso, está en el primer piso. –le dijo AppleJack.

.-Gracias. –dijo para después salir corriendo al las escaleras pero inmediatamente regreso con AppleJack. –Disculpa pero ¿donde mero esta?–le pregunto el chico un poco apenado.

.-Sígueme te llevare ahí. –le dijo AppleJack.

.-No gracias solamente dime donde está, además tiene que entrar a tu clase. –le contesto el chico.

.-No hay problema compañero, además mi clase aun tardara un poco en empezar así que no tengo ningún problema en llevarte hacia el despacho de la directora Celestia. –le contesto AppleJack.

.-Bueno si no te molesta supongo que está bien.

.-Entonces sígueme. –le dijo AppleJack mientras caminaba por los pasillos y el chico lo seguía, al caminar el chico pudo notar que no todos los alumnos estaban en clase y eso se le hizo raro.

.-Disculpa pero ¿porque hay tantos alumnos fuera de clase? –le pregunto el chico extrañado.

.-Bueno eso es porque sus clases aun no empiezan. –le contesto AppleJack.

.-¿A qué te refieres con sus clases?

.-A que cada quien tiene una clase diferente y a distinta hora sin mencionar que cuando algunas clases terminan les queda un poco de tiempo libre antes de empezar su siguiente clase. –le explico AppleJack.

.-Vaya esta escuela es muy diferente a la que solía ir. –dijo el chico un poco sorprendido.

.-Por lo que acabas de decir supongo que eres nuevo ¿verdad? –le pregunto AppleJack.

.-Así es, por eso ando buscando la dirección o en este caso el despacho del director para que me dé la lista con las clases que me tocaran y para que me muestre la escuela. –le contesto.

.-Ya veo pero ¿no crees que debiste de haber llegado un poco más temprano? –le pregunto AppleJack mientras bajaban las escaleras.

.-Bueno hubiera venido más temprano pero a mi tutor le pareció gracioso no decirme sobre eso y que se me hiciera tarde. –le contesto un poco molesto.

.-Bueno pues por lo menos llegaste. –le contesto AppleJack.

.-Si pero no fue fácil, de camino hacia aquí me persiguió una pandilla de perros, aun no sé cómo rayos termine en esa situación, y por si no fuera poco uno de ellos me salto el cabeza y me empezó a atacar. –le dijo recordando ese momento.

.-Eso explica tu apariencia.

.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le pregunto confundido.

.-A que tienes muchos rasguños en la cara. – le contesto AppleJack.

.-¡¿ENCERIO?! –le pregunto preocupado el chico.

.-Si y se te notan mucho.

.-Vaya fantástico, y yo que pensaba que había salido ileso.

.-Bueno ya llegamos. –dijo AppleJack mientras se detenía en el despacho de la directora Celestia.

.-¿Así que aquí es?

.-Si aquí es.

.-Bueno muchas gracias por traerme aquí, y lamento si fui una molestia. –le agradeció y se disculpo el chico.

.-Para nada, fue un gusto ayudarte. –le contesto AppleJack.

.-En ese momento toco otra vez la campana de la escuela anunciando el inicio de clase para algunos alumnos.

.-Bueno compañero me tengo que ir necesito ir a clase. –le dijo AppleJack.

.-Está bien y gracias de nuevo.

.-Bueno nos vemos adiós y bienvenido a Canterlot High. –se despidió AppleJack mientras se iba.

.-Muchas gracias adiós. –le dijo mientras observaba como AppleJack se iba. –Es linda y amable pero no creo que sea mi tipo, bueno ahora si a ver a el director o directora o lo que sea. –dijo mientras tocaba la puerta del despacho.

.-ADELANTE. –dijo la voz de una mujer que venía de adentro del despacho.

El chico al oír eso decidió abrir la puerta y entrar en el despacho, al entrar observo que había una mujer de piel blanca y cabello multicolor sentada detrás de un escritorio leyendo unos papeles.

.-Dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –le pregunto la directora Celestia mientras seguía leyendo los papeles.

.-Bueno es que soy nuevo y pues vengo a que me diga cuales son mis clases y a que me muestre la escuela. –le contesto el chico.

.-Ah así que ¿tú eres el chico nuevo? –le pregunto Celestia mientras dejaba los papeles en el escritorio y lo veía.

.-Así es. –le contesto el chico.

.-Te estuve esperando esta mañana en la entrada de la escuela pero nunca llegaste además ya es algo tarde para que te muestre la escuela. –le contesto Celestia seria.

.-Ah sí eso, vera hubiera venido más temprano pero a mi tutor le pareció gracioso no decime que tenía que estar aquí antes de que empezaran las clases y no supe de eso hasta que no faltaban unos 30 minutos en empezar las clases, y como yo vivo al otro lado de la ciudad pues el camino es algo largo además de que aun me faltaba arreglarme y por eso llegue tan tarde. –le explico el chico.

.-Bueno supongo que eso explica un poco, pero de todas formas ya es algo tarde para que te este mostrando la escuela, además ya deberías de estar en clase. –le dijo Celestia.

.-Bueno pues ammmmm okey no sé qué decir.

.-Podría pedirle a un alumno que te muestre la escuela un poco más tarde cuando tengas algo de tiempo libre ¿si te parece bien? –le propuso Celestia.

.-Pues por mí no hay problema. –le contesto el chico.

.-En ese caso. –dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y abría un cajón de su escritorio para después sacar una hoja. –Sera mejor que me sigas, te mostrare cuál es tu primera clase la cual acaba de empezar hace un momento que toco la campana así que llegaras un poco tarde pero no demasiado. –le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

.-Entonces ¿mi clase apenas acaba de empezar? –pregunto el chico un poco extrañado.

.-Así es.

.-Qué bueno. –dijo algo aliviado.

.-Bueno sígueme tu clase esta aquí en el primer piso. –le dijo mientras salía de su despacho.

.-Está bien.

.-Por cierto ¿qué te sucedió en la cara? –le pregunto Celestia.

.-Larga historia. –le dijo el chico con un tono un poco molesto.

.-Y ¿cuál será mi primera clase? –pregunto el chico curioso.

.-Sera la clase de química, de hecho ahora que recuerdo una alumna llamada AppleJack y otra Rainbow Dash están en esa clase en estos momentos, tal vez ellas te puedan mostrar la escuela. –le dijo Celestia mientras guiaba al chico por los pasillos.

.-Eso sería bueno.

En esos momentos en el salón de Química AppleJack estaba sentada junto a Rainbow Dash poniendo algo de atención a lo que el profesor decía.

.-Oye AppleJack. –le dijo Rainbow susurrando.

.-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto AppleJack también susurrando.

.-¿Porque llegaste un poco tarde a la clase? si no hubieras entrado unos segundos antes que el maestro te hubieras quedado afuera. –le pregunto Rainbow.

.-Lo que pasa es que me tope con un chico nuevo que estaba buscando el despacho de la directora Celestia y como él no savia donde estaba y yo tenía algo de tiempo libre decidí llevarlo. –le contesto AppleJack.

.-Ya veo. –dijo Rainbow.

En esos momentos afuera del salón, la directora Celestia ya había llevado al chico a donde sería su primera clase.

.-Bueno aquí es. –le dijo Celestia mientras le señalaba el salón.

.-Qué bueno. –dijo el chico feliz.

.-Toma. –le dijo Celestia mientras le daba la hoja que había tomado de su escritorio.

.-¿Qué es esto? –le pregunto mientras tomaba la hoja.

.-Es la lista de las clases que te tocaran y a qué hora serán. –le dijo Celestia.

.-Bueno entremos. –le dijo Celestia mientras tocaba la puerta y unos segundos después el maestro dijo que pasara y Celestia abrió la puerta para entrar.

.-Directora Celestia se puede saber ¿a qué se debe el honor de su visita? –le pregunto el maestro.

.-Lamento interrumpir su clase profesor pero le traigo un nuevo alumno que estudiara en la escuela y su primera clase es la de usted. –le contesto Celestia.

.-Ya veo. –dijo el maestro.

.-¿Acaso será? –se pregunto AppleJack.

.-Y ¿dónde está ese nuevo alumno? –le pregunto el maestro.

Celestia volteo y vio que el chico no estaba con ella.

.-Creo que debe de seguir afuera del salón. –le dijo mientras se acercaba a la entrada.

.-Adelante pasa. –le dijo Celestia a el chico que aun estaba afuera.

.-Bueno chicos y maestro les presento al nuevo alumno de Canterlot High. –dijo mientras señalaba a la entrada.

Todos voltearon a la entrada del salón y unos segundos después entro un chico que pasó caminando por enfrente y se detuvo en medio del salón delante de todos.

Al observarlo mejor todos vieron que el chico tenía la piel de color roja, sus ojos eran negros y su pelo era de color plateado con celeste, este tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla color azul marino, unos tenis de color negro con verde fosforescente, una sudadera de gorro de color blanca con las mangas de color negro al igual que el gorro y también las orillas de la sudadera, y una playera de color verde, y llevaba puesto una especie de pulseras de color negro las cuales se notaban ya que llevaba las mangas de su sudadera remangadas y un anillo de color plateado con una piedra azul en su dedo anular en su mano derecha y tenia puesta una mochila (ya saben cómo es así que no hace falta describirla)

.-Mucho gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Fulgur Ignis pero pueden decirme Ignis y como ya saben seré su nuevo compañero, espero llevarme bien con ustedes. –se presento con una sonrisa ante toda la clase.

.-Bueno señor Ignis un gusto en conocerlo. –le dijo el maestro.

.-Igualmente. –le contesto Ignis con una sonrisa.

.-Bueno Ignis, maestro, los dejo para que siga con su clase, señorita AppleJack y Rainbow Dash. –dijo Celestia.

.-Si directora. –dijeron ambas.

.-Les quisiera pedir de favor que le muestren la escuela a Ignis si no es mucha molestia claro. –les pidió Celestia.

.-No ninguno. –dijeron ambas.

.-Bueno me retiro y bienvenido a Canterlot High señor Fulgur Ignis. –le dijo Celestia mientras se dirigía a la salida.

.-Muchas gracias. –le contesto Ignis.

Momentos después Celestia había salido del salón.

.-Bueno Ignis porque no tomas asiento. –le pido el maestro.

.-Okey, pero ¿dónde? –le pregunto Ignis.

.-Siéntate al lado de la señorita Applejack. –le indico el maestro.

.-Y ¿cuál de todos es AppleJack? –le pregunto.

.-Soy yo compañero. –le hablo AppleJack levantando la mano para que viera quien era.

.-Okey. –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella para después sentarse del lado derecho.

.-Bueno ahora a seguir con la clase. –indico el maestro para después seguir dando la clase.

Durante 40 minutos el maestro estuvo dando la clase mientras que los alumnos ponían atención y apuntaban lo que decía, pero Ignis como que no ponía mucha atención, aunque no se notara el estaba distraído viendo una mosca volando por el salón aunque lo disimulaba fingiendo poner atención a lo que decía el maestro.

Después de pasados los 40 minutos sonó la campana anunciando el cambio de clases.

.-Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, pueden retirarse. –dijo el maestro mientras se dirigía a la salida del salón.

Momentos después de que el maestro saliera todos los alumnos salieron también incluyendo a Ignis el cual parecía feliz de que terminara la clase de Química.

.-Hasta que termino la clase, creí que jamás acabaría. –dijo afuera del salón.

.-Bueno cual es mi siguiente clase ahora. –dijo mientras revisaba la hoja que le había dado la directora Celestia.

.-Al parecer es español, pero empieza a las 11 así que aun tengo tiempo libre.

.-Que tal compañero. –le dijo una voz detrás de él.

Ignis volteo y vio que se trataba de AppleJack.

.-Ah hola emmmm ¿AppleJohn? –le pregunto Ignis.

.-Es AppleJack. –le corrigió.

.-A si eso.

.-Así que eres nuevo ¿eh? –le pregunto Rainbow Dash quien estaba a un lado de AppleJack.

.-Si soy nuevo ammmm este ¿Rambo Dash? –le pregunto Ignis.

.-Es Rainbow Dash. –le dijo algo molesta.

.-A si eso, no soy bueno recordando nombres. –le dijo Ignis.

.-Bueno no importa. –dijo AppleJack.

.-Y ¿qué hacen aquí? –les pregunto Ignis.

.-Pues venimos contigo porque la directora Celestia nos pidió que te mostráramos la escuela ¿acaso no la escuchaste? –le pregunto Rainbow.

.-Ah si la escuche.

.-Bueno pues que te parece si empezamos. –le dijo AppleJack.

.-Está bien.

.-Entonces síguenos. –le dijo Rainbow mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto con AppleJack e Ignis las seguía.

Mientras caminaban Rainbow le iba diciendo cuales eran los lugares como la dirección y los despachos de las directoras, los baños y algunos salones.

.-Y allí es la cafetería. –le indico AppleJack mientras señalaba hacia la izquierda.

.-Y ¿a qué hora se come aquí? –les pregunto Ignis curioso.

.-Bueno almorzamos a las 11: 50. –le contesto Rainbow.

.-Aun falta un poco. –les contesto Ignis.

.-Por cierto ¿qué te paso en la cara? –le pregunto Rainbow.

.-Larga historia, si quieres pregúntale a AppleSun ya le dije a ella que me paso. –dijo con algo de pesadez.

.-Es AppleJack.

En esos momentos una chica de piel rosa y pelo del mismo color solo que más oscuro estaba observando a Ignis a lo lejos, Ignis sintió que alguien lo observaba pero no le dio mucha importancia hasta que.

.-Auch. –dijo Ignis en el suelo mientras encima tenia a una chica quien era Pinkie Pie.

.-HOOOOOOOLA CHICO NUEVO. –le saludo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

.- ¡Ahhhh! ¡¿QUE PEDO?! –dijo Ignis asustado.

.-Pinkie Pie ¿qué rayos haces? –le pregunto AppleJack.

.-Saludando al chico nuevo que más. –le contesto Pinkie aun encima de Ignis.

.-Disculpa pero ¿podrías bajarte de encima mí? –le pregunto Ignis.

.-Está bien. –le dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba al igual que Ignis.

.-Y ¿quién eres tú? –le pregunto Ignis.

.-Un momento aquí las preguntas las hago yo. –le dijo Pinkie.

.- ¿Eh? –le dijo confundido.

.- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ¿Te gustan las fiestas? ¿Te gustan los globos? ¿Cuale es tu color favorito? ¿Te gustan los cupcakes? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Qué clase de chicas te gustan? ¿Aun eres virgen? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Cuántas veces te has fapeado en la vida? –le pregunto Pinkie rápidamente hasta que Rainbow le tapo la boca con su mano.

.-Ya basta Pinkie no te entenderá si hablas tan rápido. –le dijo Rainbow.

.-Ooooookey esas fueron muchas preguntas, y nada mas entendí bien las ultimas que creo que son un poco atrevidas. –le dijo Ignis.

.-Entonces ¿cuál es tu respuesta a toooooodaas mis preguntas? –le pregunto Pinkie emocionada.

.-Creo que te responderé luego.

.-Oki Doki Loki.

.-Por cierto Pinkie ¿qué haces aquí? –le pregunto AppleJack.

.- ¿No deberías estar en clase? –le pregunto Rainbow.

.-Nope mi clase de español aun no empieza así que tengo un poco de tiempo libre. –les contesto Pinkie felizmente.

.-A qué curioso yo también tengo clase de español pero aun no empieza. –le dijo Ignis.

.-Eso quiere decir que tú y yo somos compañero de clase. –le dijo Pinkie emocionada mientras se le acercaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

.-Pues… eso creo. –le contesto Ignis un poco nervioso.

.- ¡Es simplemente maravilloso! ¡El chico nuevo y yo como compañeros de clase estupendo así podre conocerte mejor y hacerme tu amiga! –le dijo Pinkie emocionada.

.- ¿Hacerte… mi amiga? –le pregunto Ignis confundido.

.-Por supuesto.

.-Y ¿porque querías ser mi amiga? –le pregunto Ignis.

.-Pues porque tu al ser nuevo no tienes amigos y si no tienes amigos estas solo y si estas solo estarías triste y si estas triste no podrías estar feliz y si no estás feliz. –dijo Pinkie hasta que Rinbow le volvió a tapar la boca.

.-Pinkie creo que ya entendió. –le dijo Rinbow.

.-Pues gracias por la oferta pero no creo necesitar amigos, o no por el momento así que no creo que… eh ¿qué haces? –le dijo Ignis extrañado al ver que Pinkie estaba de rodillas sujetándole las manos.

.-Ohhh porfis porfis porfis se mi amigo di que si di que si di que si di que si andale Siiiiiiiiiiiiii. –le rogo Pinkie Pike mientras ponía cara de perrito.

.-Este…bueno… pues… yo… -dijo algo incomodo.

.-No tiene caso que te niegues. –le dijo AppleJack.

.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le pregunto confundido.

.-Que aunque te niegues ella seguirá insistiendo hasta que te artes y aceptes, o tratara de ganarse tu amistad haciendo que aceptes, lo que suceda primero aunque normalmente siempre sucede la primera opción. –le explico AppleJack.

.-Así es así que no tiene sentido que te niegues ya que seguiré insistiendo en que seas mi amigo hasta que aceptes. –le dijo Pinkie firmemente.

Ignis solo suspiro y se le quedo viendo unos momentos a Pinkie para después separarse de ella.

.-Lo siento pero no. –le dijo firmemente.

.-¡¿QUE PERO?! ¡¿PORQUE NO?! –le pregunto Pinkie impactada ya que creía que con lo que le habían dicho aceptaría.

.-En primer lugar no te conozco, en segundo como me puedo hacer amigo de alguien que no conozco, y en tercero la amistad se gana no se regala. –le dijo Ignis mientras la miraba a los ojos.

.-Bueno eso es verdad pero. –dijo Pinkie hasta que Ignis la interrumpió.

.-Mira no importa lo que digas no aceptare ser tu amigo ya que no te conozco.

.-Pero. –dijo Pinkie mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos y su pelo se desinflaba.

.-Creo que no debiste de haber hecho eso. –le dijo Rainbow.

.-Eso quiere decir que tú no quieres ser mi amigo. –dijo Pinkie casi llorando.

.- (Pero que le pasa a esta chica solamente le dije que no puedo ser su amigo ya que no la conozco, creo que no debí de haber aceptado la propuesta de Wild Plant sobre volver a la escuela, okey piensa no puedo dejar que ella llore solo porque le dije eso piensa cerebro piensa) –pensó Ignis desesperadamente.

.- (Dile que no has dicho que no serás su amigo si no que no puedes serlo porque no la conoces) –le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

.- (Está bien lo intentare) –le contesto Ignis.

.-Mira yo no he dicho que no quiero que seas mi amiga. –le dijo Ignis.

.- ¿A no? –pregunto Pinkie confundida.

.-No.

.-Entonces ¿si serás mi amigo? –le pregunto Pinkie ilusionada.

.-Lo siento pero no. –le contesto firme.

.-Pero acabas de decir. –dijo Pinkie hasta que Ignis la interrumpió.

.-Ya te lo dije antes, la amistad se gana no se regala así que si quieres ser mi amiga tendrás que ganarte mi amistad y no esperar a que yo simplemente te diga que si sin ninguna razón o a que te diga que si solamente porque insistes en que sea tu amigo ¿entendido? –le dijo Ignis seriamente.

Rainbow, Pinkie y AppleJack estaban algo sorprendidas por las palabras que había dicho Ignis.

.-Entonces ¿no es un no realmente? –le pregunto Pinkie.

.-Pues se puede decir que si no es un no realmente pero igual es un no pero no es un no no. –le contesto Ignis.

.- ¿Qué? –pregunto confundida Rainbow.

En esos momentos el pelo de Pinkie se volvió a esponjar y volvió a sonreír.

.-Entonces me ganare tu amistad aunque sea lo último que haga y así seremos amigos promesa Pinkie.

.-Pues has tu mejor esfuerzo. –le dijo Ignis sonriendo.

En ese momento volvió a tocar la campana de la escuela anunciando que empezaron otras clases.

.-Bueno debemos retirarnos necesitamos ir a clase. –le dijo AppleJack a Ignis.

.-Si está bien, gracias por el tour AppleSai y Rambo Crash. –les agradeció Ignis.

.-Es Rainbow Dash. –le dijo molesta.

.-Y es AppleJack no AppleSai. –le dijo AppleJack.

.-Perdón pero no soy bueno recordando nombres okey. –les dijo Ignis.

.-Está bien, bueno no vemos compañero y creo que tú también deberías ir a clase. –le dijo AppleJack mientras se iba por su lado.

.-Y ¿dónde queda el salón de español? –le pregunto Ignis a Rainbow.

.-Puedes decirle a Pinkie que te lleve, después de todo a ambos les toca la misma materia al mismo tiempo. –le dijo Rainbow mientras se iba por su lado a su clase.

.-Oooookey. –Dijo mientras observaba como se iba.- (Es linda y no es como las demás chicas tal vez sea mi tipo) –pensó Ignis.

.- (No no lo es) –le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

.- (¡¿Y tú que sabes si es mi tipo o no?!) –le pregunto Ignis molesto.

.- (En primer lugar como puedes decir que es tu tipo si no la conoces, en segundo ni si quiera recuerdas su nombre, en tercero jamás has tenido novia, en cuarto eres virgen, en quinto no puedes tener novia por qué no eres un humano cualquiera, en sexto…) –le dijo la voz hasta que Ignis lo interrumpió.

.- (¡Mejor cállate!) –le grito molesto.

.- (Lo siento Ignis pero él tiene razón) –le dijo una voz diferente dentro de su cabeza.

=Para aclarar ambas voces son de hombres=

.- (¡¿Que tu también estas de su lado?!) –le pregunto Ignis molesto.

.-(Es que es la verdad, sobretodo lo de que eres virgen) –le contesto.

.- (¡Mejor cállense, que necesito ir a clases!) –les dijo molesto.

.- (Oye la chica rosada te está viendo raro) –le dijo la primera voz.

.- (Si, ya me está dando miedo) –dijo la otra voz.

En esos momentos Ignis salió de su conversación y le prestó atención a Pinkie Pie quien lo miraba extraño pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

.-Ehhhhhh ¿y cuando nos vamos? –le pregunto Ignis nervioso a Pinkie Pie.

.-Oh cierto llegaremos en un momento. –le dijo Pinkie mientras tomaba su mano y como si fuera arte de magia ambos aparecieron inmediatamente enfrente del salón de español, Ignis estaba totalmente confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

.-Llegamos. –le dijo Pinkie felizmente.

.- (¡¿PERO QUE COÑO ACABA DE PASAR?! ¡¿COMO RAYOS APARECIEMOS ENFRENTE DEL SALON DE ESPAÑOL TAN RAPIDO?!) –pensó Ignis sorprendido y confundido.

.- (Y yo que sé, de seguro estaba a un lado de done estevas tu y no pusiste atención) –le dijo la voz1.

.- (No me quieras joder, el salón de español no estaba a un lado de mí)

.- (Entonces áyale otra explicación) –le dijo la voz2.

.- (Mmmmmmm por esta vez les creeré, pero estoy seguro de que el salón de español no estaba a un lado de nosotros y yo no me di cuenta) –les dijo Ignis.

.-Y bien ¿entramos? –le pregunto Pinkie felizmente.

.-Eh si claro entremos. –le contesto Ignis.

Adentro del salón ya había varios alumnos entre ellos Sunset, Rarity y FlutterShy que se encontraban platicando cuando notaron que Pinkie Pie estaba entrando al salón.

.- ¡Oye Pinkie por aquí! –le dijo Sunset desde su asiento y al lado de ella estaban Rarity y enfrente FlutterShy.

Pinkie inmediatamente fue hacia donde estaban ellas pero, todas notaron que Pinkie traía a un chico sujetado del brazo y lo llevo a donde estaban sus amigas, Rarity inmediatamente reconoció quien era.

.-Hola chicas.- las saludo Pinkie felizmente.

.-Hola Pinkie disculpa pero ¿quién es ese chico?- le pregunto Sunset mientras señalaba a Ignis.

.-Oh él es nuevo en la escuela.

.-Oh ya veo y ¿cómo te llamas? –le pregunto Sunset.

.-Mi nombre es Fulgur Ignis pero pueden decirme Ignis un gusto conocerlas.

.-Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer un gusto.

.-Y ¿Quién es son ellas Pinkie? –le pregunto Ignis.

.- Oh ellas son mis amigas bueno ya conoces a Sunset, esta de aquí.- dijo señalando a Rarity.- Se llama Rarity y esta otra.- Dijo señalando a Fluttershy.-Se llama Fluttershy.

.-Bueno un gusto conocerlas. –les dijo alegremente.

.-Amm emm igualmente. –le dijo FlutterShy tímidamente y en voz baja.

.-Emmm un gusto. –dijo Rarity.

En ese momento el profesor de español entro al salón y casi de inmediato todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus lugares Pinkie Pie se sentó detrás de Sunset pero Ignis se quedo parado mientras miraba a todas partes.

.-Buenos días chicos. –saludo el maestro de español todos lo saludaron, el maestro empezó a observar a Ignis el cual estaba parado. –disculpa pero ¿quién eres y que haces en mi clase? –le pregunto a Ignis, este solamente estaba volteando a los lados tratando de ver a quien le hablaba el maestro, pero al no ver a nadie y darse cuenta que estaba parado en medio del salón con el maestro mirándolo junto con toda la clase simplemente se apunto a el mismo con el dedo en señal de saber si le estaba preguntando a él.

.- ¿Me pregunta a mí? –le pregunto Ignis.

.-Si te pregunto a ti ¿qué haces en mi clase?

.-Oh yoyoyoyo. –dijo Pinkie Pie mientras levantaba la mano.

.- ¿Qué pasa señorita Pinkie? –le pregunto el profesor de español.

.-El es el alumno nuevo que acaba de entrar a la escuela se llama Ignis y le toca la clase con nosotros. –le contesto Pinkie alegremente.

.- ¿Es eso cierto? –le pregunto el profesor a Ignis.

.-Ammm pues deme un momento. –le dijo Ignis mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su sudadera la hoja que le había dado Celestia con los horarios de las clases que le tocaban luego de verlo unos segundos lo guardo de nuevo y fijo su mirada en el maestro. –Pues según este papelito sí.

.-Ammmm como dijo que se llamaba. –le pregunto el maestro mientras sacaba una hoja del escritorio que era la de los alumnos que había en su clase y la empezaba a revisar.

.-Fulgur Ignis pero puede llamarme Ignis. –le contesto sonriente.

.-Ah si aquí esta, bueno sería tan amable de tomar asiento. –le pidió el maestro.

.-Em si pero ¿dónde?

.-Al lado de la señorita… Sunset. –dijo el maestro con un poco de amargura al mencionar el nombre de Sunset, la cual se dio cuenta de la manera en que el maestro dijo su nombre y se sintió un poco incomoda al saber que el maestro de español aun le guardaba rencor por lo que sucedió en el baile de otoño al igual que muchos otros maestros y alumnos.

.-Está bien. –le contesto tranquilo mientras se sentaba al lado derecho de Sunset.

.-Bueno clase comencemos por tomar lista. –dijo el maestro mientras empezaba a mencionar el nombre de todos los alumnos quienes le respondían diciendo presente.

.-Pinkie Pie. –dijo el maestro.

.-Presente. –dijo Pinkie en voz alta.

.-Fulgur Ignis.

.-Presente. –le contesto este.

… Sunset Shimmer. –dijo el maestro pero esta vez sonaba un poco molesto.

.-Emmm presente. –le dijo Sunset un poco intimidada.

Después de tomar lista el maestro empezó a dar su clase a la mitad de esta el maestro les pidió que sacaran su libro de español en el cual había una lectura sobre el bullyng, Ignis al no tener un libro ya que aun no se lo daban al igual que los de todas sus otras materias se acerco un poco a Sunset para ver de que trataba la lectura.

.-Bueno ahora que estamos hablando sobre este tema ¿alguno de ustedes quisiera compartir alguna experiencia sobre alguien que les haya hecho bullyng alguna vez? –les pregunto el maestro a lo cual casi todo el salón levanto la mano a excepción de Ignis, Sunset, Rarity, FlutterShy y algunos otros alumnos.

.-Si señorita Lyra. –le dijo el maestro.

.-Bueno una vez Sunset Shimmer me amenazo con hacerme algo terrible si no le ayudaba a conseguir votos para que se convirtiera en la princesa del baile de primavera. –le dijo Lyra mirando hacia Sunset con una mirada molesta esta solo se avergonzó.

.-Interesante. –dijo el maestro. –Bueno ¿alguien más? –pregunto el maestro. –si cuéntanos Caramel. –le dijo a este.

.-Si una vez Sunset Shimmer empezó a esparcir rumores sobre mí que decían que yo utilizaba esteroides para poder jugar futbol americano pero no eran ciertos, gracias a ella me echaron del equipo. –le dijo Caramel mirando hacia Sunset con una mirada de enojo.

.-Bastante interesante Caramel. –le dijo el maestro.

Sunset en ese momento estaba deseando irse de la clase pero no podía, además si los demás la odiaban por lo que les había hecho antes, ella no tenia porque quejarse se lo tenía bien merecido, sus amigas notaron como ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa pero también se dieron cuenta de lo que tenía el maestro en mente y que esto se podía poner feo para Sunset.

Y así siguió por un buen rato, el maestro le preguntaba a todos y cada uno de los alumnos que había sobre si habían sufrido bullyng a lo cual la mayoría decían que si y que la causante era Sunset, inclusive el maestro le pregunto a Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinki Pie, ellas no querían responder pero el maestro las obligo ya que toda la clase estaba compartiendo sus experiencias de cómo alguien les hacia bullyng ellas no tuvieron más opción que contar como Sunset las había molestado, Sunset en ese momento estaba deseando que se la tragara la tierra, todos en el salón incluyendo el maestro le estaban recordando lo mala que fue antes.

.-Vaya parece que todos en el salón han sufrido bullyng y que casualidad que todos lo hayan sufrido a causa de la señorita Sunset. –dijo el maestro mirándola. –debería sentirse avergonzada. –esta solo se limito a poner su cabeza en el banco tapándose con sus brazos. –bueno y que me cuenta usted señor Ignis alguna vez ha sufrido… emm ¿qué está haciendo?

El maestro junto a toda la clase volteo a ver a Ignis el cual estaba boca abajo con los ojos cerrados.

.-Ummmmmm estoy tratando de recordar si alguien me ha hecho bullyng alguna vez. –le contesto este.

.- (Genial otro rarito aparte de Pinkie Pie) –pensó el maestro.

.- Emmm que te amenacen con hacerte la vida imposible ¿cuenta como bullyng? –le pregunto Ignis.

.- Si eso puedo contar como bullyng.

.- A pues si creo que si me han hecho bullyng. –le contesto.

.-Y se puede saber ¿quién fue el que lo amenazo? –le pegunto el maestro.

.-No lo recuerdo. –le contesto Ignis con tranquilidad.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo no puede recordarlo? –le pregunto el maestro extrañado.

.- Es que sucedió hace varios años, lo único que recuerdo es que era una chica muy linda de cabello rojo con amarillo… pero solo eso, recuerdo que me dijo su nombre pero se me olvido, no soy bueno recordando nombres. –le contesto este.

El maestro junto a toda la clase ya se había dado la idea de quién fue el que lo amenazo solo con la descripción del cabello, Sunset no sabía que pensar pero sabía que era casi imposible que ella alguna vez lo hubiese amenazado pues era la primera vez que lo veía pero recordando que hizo sufrir a mucha gente antes no le sorprendería que el también fuera uno de los que amenazo en el pasado, sus amigas estaban pensado si de verdad Sunset lo había amenazado anteriormente pero les era difícil creerlo pues se suponía que Ignis era nuevo en la escuela.

El resto de la clase continuo más o menos normal una que otra indirecta hacia Sunset por parte del maestro de español, una Sunset un poco deprimida y avergonzada, unas Pinkie, FlutterShy y Rarity que no sabían cómo consolar un poco a su amiga en ese momento, una clase mirando molestos hacia Sunset y un Ignis el cual parecía estar poniendo atención a clases pero solamente estaba pensando en comida, videojuegos, televisión y chicas… mas en lo segundo.

Al final la campana toco anunciando el final de clases y el almuerzo.

.-Bueno chichos pueden salir. –les dijo el maestro mientras salía del salón seguido de casi todos los alumnos excepto de las chicas e Ignis el cual solamente se encontraba viendo el pizarrón al parecer ´´leyendo´´ lo que había escrito en el.

.-Oh vamos querida no te sientas mal. –le dijo Rarity.

.-Es que todos en la escuela me odian incluyendo a la mayoría de los maestros, tan solo mira lo que hizo el maestro durante la clase. –le dijo Sunset la cual se podía notar fácilmente que estaba triste.

.-No les hagas caso, ya se para animarte ¿qué tal si hoy en la tarde después de clases vamos todas a SugarCube Corner y comemos algo? –sugirió Pinkie alegremente.

.-A mí me parece una buena idea. –dijo FlutterShy en voz baja.

.-Me gusta la idea querida. –dijo Rarity.

.-Está bien ¿porque no? –dijo Sunset la cual se animo un poco más.

.-Y obvio el chico nuevo también vendrá. –dijo Pinkie mientras tomaba de los hombros a un Ignis que parecía no darse cuenta.

.-Oigan ¿porque esta tan quieto? –pregunto FlutterShy extrañada.

.-No lose, durante los últimos 10 minutos se la ha pasado viendo al pizarrón casi inmóvil. –dijo Sunset mientras le pasaba la mano por enfrente pero este seguía sin moverse.

.- ¿Se encontrara bien? –pregunto Rarity.

.-No lose. –le contesto Sunset.

.- ¡¿HOLA CHICO NUEVO ESTAS AHÍ?! –le grito Pinkie al oído.

Ignis inmediatamente soltó un enorme grito que termino espantando a las chicas las cuales retrocedieron, un poco asustadas, después Ignis se llevo sus manos a su cabeza para después empezar a gritar.

.- ¡NOOOOO! ¡PORQUE! ¡YA CASI LLEGABA! ¡YA TENIA LA BANDERA YA SOLO ME FALTAVAN UNOS METROS PARA LLEGAR Y ME MATAN DE UN HEADSHOT! ¡MALDITOS CAMPEROS! –dijo para después mover su cabeza de forma desesperada.

.- Emmm ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunto Sunset Shimmer extrañada por su comportamiento.

Ignis dejo de moverse y miro hacia donde estaban las chicas para después solo soltar una pequeña risita nerviosa.

.- Jeje creo que me volví a dormir despierto. –dijo este rascándose la cabeza.

.- ¿Estabas dormido? –le pregunto FlutterShy.

.-Más o menos. –le contesto.

.-Pero si tenías los ojos abiertos. –le dijo Rarity.

.-Pues digamos que estaba medio dormido y medio despierto pero más dormido je casi siempre me pasa… y ¿ya se acabo la clase? –pregunto Ignis olvidando completamente lo que paso.

.-Emmm si hace unos minutos. –le contesto Rarity.

.-Excelente eso quiere decir que es hora del almuerzo ¿verdad? –pregunto entusiasmado.

.-Claro bobito eso sigue después de esta clase y está sucediendo justo ahora en este momento mientras nosotros hablamos. –le contesto una sonriente Pinkie.

.-Perfecto me muero por saber que tan deliciosa es la comida de esta escuela. –dijo Ignis mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

.-Oye a dónde vas. –le dijo Pinkie.

.-Pues a la cafetería a comer algo. –le contesto este tranquilamente.

.-Si pero. –le dijo Pinkie mientras mágicamente aparecía a un lado de él para tomarlo del brazo. –Yo te llevare ya que supongo que no sabes donde esta así que vamos. –y después se puso a jalarlo del brazo rumbo a la cafetería.

.- (¡PERO QUE RAYOS! ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS HIZO ESO?! ) –pensaba un confundido Ignis.

Las demás chicas solamente rodaron los ojos y se dispusieron a seguir a Pinkie Pie quien llevaba arrastrando a un confundido y algo asustado Ignis que estaba tratando de averiguar cómo rayos esa chica había sido tan rápida.

.- (No se porque pero siento que este será un día extraño) –pensó Ignis.

.- (Lo mismo digo) –dijo la voz1.

.- (Ne, hemos tenido días más extraños) –dijo la voz2.

CONTINUARA…

Y he aquí el capítulo 4 de este extraño feo y con nada de sentido fanfic que he hecho, primero y antes que nada quisiera disculparme por el retraso pero les explicare porque tarde tanto.

Verán este capítulo yo ya lo tenía escrito casi terminado con 19 de 23 hojas y medio desde hace unos que serán un mes 2 meses bueno como una semana después de que saque el capitulo anterior pero por causa del destino que parece querer destruir mi computadora cada cierto tiempo no pude terminarlo ya que se descompuso el cargador y no lo pude reparar hasta diciembre o finales de noviembre si mal no recuerdo y pues iba a subir este capítulo en navidad pero preferí subirlo justo ahora que es primero de enero del año 2016 para que este sea el primer fanfic del año… claro si es que alguien mas no tuvo esta magnífica idea e hizo lo mismo que yo pero bueno ahí está la razón, agradezco a quienes siguen esta extraña y sin nada de sentido historia… nada de sentido por el momento.

Y bueno eso sería todo solo les aviso que para este año si tengo suerte hare mas fanfics entretenidos y con una historia oscura, entretenida, romántica entre otras, les diré un poco de lo que les espera, es un chico desterrado a otro mundo que nadie esperaría (creo que el mundo es demasiado obvio) que busca venganza junto a un compañero suyo que también fue desterrado pero más que venganza lo haría por justicia.

Una trágica historia de amor donde la hermosa pony de alguien es corrompida por magia oscura junto con sus amigas y una princesa que causan después muerte y destrucción por toda equestria y cuyo enamorado de sea pony tratara de volverlas a la normalidad aunque eso signifique poner su vida en riesgo.

Un pequeño humano que vive en un orfanato y asiste a cierta escuela pero con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que su destino es ser alguien grande y cuyo deber será salvar el mundo viajando entre el tiempo (si han jugado cierto videojuego que se considera el mejor de toda la historia ya sabrán cómo sería más o menos la historia).

Una versión pony de el querido protagonista de este fic que han acabado de leer pero con grandes diferencias.

La historia de 3 hermanos el cual 1 de ellos fue adoptado que al parecer tienen un destino grande a excepción de uno de ellos aunque la historia aun no la tengo bien pensada y tal vez cambie un poco.

Y probablemente una segunda parte del humano salvador viajero del tiempo donde tendrá que salvar de nuevo al mundo pero en otro mundo junto con una compañera inesperada y una nueva forma.

Y obviamente continuare las historias que he escrito y bueno mis queridos hijos de sus santas madres eso sería todo ya saben lo que se viene este año y espero que le haya gustado este capítulo ya que fue un poco largo en forma de compensar el retraso y agradecería que dejaran sus reviews y cualquier duda pues también déjenla hai y se las contestare en el próximo capítulo.

Sin más que decir me despido y les deseeo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2016 ojala y les vaya bien.

Solo espero que de verdad este vaya a ser el primer fic del año si no ni la retrasada que tuvo.


End file.
